


Не по плану

by synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sex Toys, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: У неё свои планы. Но всё не всегда идёт, как задумано. А может, и нет.
Kudos: 1





	Не по плану

**Author's Note:**

> В комплекте вибратор и почти-roleplay

— В забеге Дедов Морозов поб… — Юна зевнула и выключила телевизор.

В прошлом году она, как и Лили, участвовали в забеге. Лили прибежала сто двадцать восьмой, Юна — сто двадцать девятой и то только потому, что по дороге подвернула ногу почти у самого финиша на Бридж-стрит. Хотя на самом деле причина была в другом — они застряли у выхода Гросвенор парка, когда не ожидавшая этого Юна была втянута в поцелуй. Это выглядело нелепо, обе — она и Лили — разодетые в красно-белые костюмы, в колпаках и с налепленной на лице ватой. Было щекотно, поэтому им потребовалось ещё минут двадцать для того, чтобы перестать смеяться, а затем они, взявшись за руки, побежали.

Правда ещё одна внеплановая остановка случилась у Собора, на Сейнт-Уэрбург-стрит. Честерский собор в снегу был великолепен, и Юна не удержалась и, мягко дёрнув Лили за рукав, притянула к себе. Обе раскрасневшиеся от бега девушки на снимке получились милыми, правда, Юна ещё долго слушала недовольные причитания Лили, что нужно было предупредить о фотографии, на что в ответ она показала Лили язык и была вновь втянута в нешуточный поцелуй. И они ещё пару минут приходили в себя, приводя дыхание в норму, не замечая, что начало моросить.

Именно тогда им стало всё равно, какие именно места займут, но хотелось поскорее добраться до дому, снять мокрую одежду, принять душ и заключить друг друга в объятия, ну, или в обратном порядке, как показала практика, стоило им переступить порог их маленькой студии.

Юна улыбнулась, вспоминая. На её памяти это была одна из самых нежных и долгих прелюдий в её жизни. Они целуясь, срывали друг с друга одежду, чертыхаясь от того, что та не поддаётся, затем снова целовались, хотя это получалось с трудом — от едва сдерживаемого смеха. 

Развешенные по всему дому веточки омелы не особо способствовали этому процессу, поэтому до ванной они добрались нескоро. А когда наконец добрались, то и там осуществить задуманное не удалось, потому что губы Лили были везде, и Юна едва успела открыть кран — с трудом нашарив его за спиной, — прежде чем крик вырвался из её горла.

Не хотелось смущать соседей, потому что Юна знала, что она — в противовес Лили — громкая, а когда та, не скупясь на ласку, не только гладила пальцами, но и ласкала языком внутреннюю сторону её бедра, а после поднималась чуть выше, опаляя нежную кожу дыханием, она не могла больше сдерживаться. И в этот раз было так же.

Полностью обнаженные и горячие, они рухнули на кровать, где Юна с особым рвением принялась исследовать каждую знакомую родинку на теле Лили, не забывая мягко втянуть губами кожу, а после поцеловать. Родинка на лобке была одной из её слабых мест, и одной из слабых мест Лили, она знала это, потому что из её груди всегда вырывался нечастый стон, а стоило спуститься ниже и привлечь к ласкам пальцы, Лили тихо вскрикивала, и Юна не могла не улыбнуться, целуя её в бедро.

Их секс не всегда был нежным, и сегодня, несмотря на теплые воспоминания об этом дне, Юна придумала кое-что другое.

Выудив из шкафа прошлогодний костюм Санты, Юна накинула лишь рубашку, которая едва-едва прикрывала ягодицы, и слегка затянула на поясе ремень. Нижнее бельё было без сожаления забыто.

В этом году они с Лили решили не бежать, но у обеих сегодня была своя гонка.

Весь день Юна только и делала, что посылала Лили свои фотографии; когда та придёт, непременно убьёт её, ведь нельзя, совершенно точно нельзя получать такое на работе. Но именно этого она и ждала. Разгоряченная Лили была прекрасна, а Юна старалась, чтобы было именно так, выбирая наилучший ракурс и при каждом щелчке камеры фантазируя, как именно Лили расправится с ней за эту шалость.

Любое движение в теле вызывало лёгкую вибрацию — невзначай утром показанный Лили вибратор уже пару часов как мягко отдавал пульсацией в теле, и именно с тех самых пор — Юна знала — Лили не находила себе места, ведь именно с фотографии вибратора всё и началось.

Тихий щелчок открывающегося замка заставил Юну замереть в предвкушении. За спиной послышался грохот и шелест падающей одежды, затем тихая ругань, и вот её уже прижимали к себе, целуя в шею. Юна не могла сдержать рвущееся наружу мурлыканье — она была счастлива.

— Я дома, — мягкий шёпот у уха.

Юна улыбнулась и прижалась ещё ближе, наклонив голову назад, чтобы сорвать поцелуй в губы — ведь там, где она стояла, висела омела.

— С возвращением, — прошептала она, стоило ей развернуться, и уткнулась Лили в шею.

Лили засмеялась и положила руки ей на поясницу.

Юна продолжала улыбаться, она знала этот взгляд — Лили не сдастся. Похоже, всё пройдёт не так, как она планировала, но и против повторения она ничего не имела.

Правда, на своих условиях.


End file.
